


His moon was gone.

by fandoe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Future AU AU, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, im gifting this to cat because im a bad bitch, like it's an AU of the Future AU, man, the fucking pain i felt while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe
Summary: His moon was gone.There was no reason to shine anymore.A scream ripped through the air, so filled with pain and hurt and heartbreak and pure despair that it cut straight through the hearts of even the most feral demons.
Relationships: Alba Tyto & Ana Keres, Alba Tyto/Ana Keres, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	His moon was gone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S0me0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0me0ne/gifts).



> haha :)

It had been blinding. Deafening. No one really exactly knew why or how it happened.

Alba couldn't care less.

Not when once the ringing in his ears stopped and her eyes readjusted to the lighting, they saw her.

Ana.

She was laying on the ground, completely immobile. Her back looked _wrong_ , and her right arm- oh god her right arm. It was bleeding so profusely that the witch was already laying in a pool of her own blood.

Alba felt his feet hitting the ground before even making the decision to sprint towards his beloved, a scream of her name ripping through her throat, a noise so raw it shook everyone around the winged witch to the core.

Alba arrived by their side and _oh Titan that was a lot of blood._ And the winged witch now noticed why there was so much of it, much more than what'd make sense for a wound like the missing arm. There was a hole in her stomach, likely caused by a stray falling rock. Alba's heart dropped. The arm- she could work with that. Something like that was still survivable- he'd know. But the damage to Ana's organs from the rock, especially in a place like this where no proper medical attention could be administered- that'd be fatal. Ignoring the ice-cold feeling in their chest, the griffin witch kneeled down on the ground by Ana, not caring about how the warm blood was soaking into his clothes. Her entire body shaking, she carefully pulled Ana into their lap, cradling her carefully like she was made of crystal.

“Annie- Annie please, are you- are you there? Can you hear me? Please, darling, please- please answer me.”

Ana remained unresponsive, the only signal of her not having succumbed to her wounds was the weak pulse that Alba had desperately scrambled to find. Tears started to fall from Alba’s eyes, some falling on her face. They tried again, carefully caressing the side of the horned witch’s face with the shaky hand that wasn’t supporting her weight.

“Annie, princess, please- please say something. Anything. Please, love. Don’t die in my arms like this. Please, let me- let me hear your beautiful voice. Let me see your mesmerizing eyes. At least one last time.”

There was no end to the tears, but the crying was not quite sobbing yet.

“Little… owl…”

Alba inhaled sharply, a weak smile forming on her face as the words left Ana’s mouth with effort, their eyes opening a crack. The winged witch sniffled and cradled his love closer, bringing their foreheads together.

“I… made you cry…” Ana attempted to raise her right arm weakly to wipe away Alba’s tears, only to suddenly emit a groan in pain as she tried to move the missing limb. “That’s… not good…”

Alba choked out a watery laugh, the tears starting to fall faster.

“Oh my darling, my little ram, don’t worry, it’s gonna- it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay, just hold on, okay? There- there’s help coming,” he turned to look at the rebels present, all of which were crying at the scene unfolding in front of them, “right? There’s help coming, Annie.” She looked back down at Ana’s, who was now crying too, but if it was of pain or of emotions, Alba didn’t know.

“My little owl… my sun… my everything… it’s okay. I… we both know that I can’t survive this.” Alba choked back a sob at hearing that, not wanting to interrupt what they knew could be Ana’s last words. “Darling… I’m so sorry… for everything. For causing you so much pain. For causing everyone so much pain. For everything I did. I… I knew what I was doing was wrong… but facing the fact that Belos wasn’t perfect would have destroyed me. It ate me up from the inside, every day. And then… even after I almost killed you… you decided to save me. To bring me back… to your camp. To give me a second chance. One I didn’t deserve.” Alba was sobbing at this point, desperate breaths and mumbled “no”s exiting their lungs. The winged witch’s clothes were mostly red now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ana raised her other hand, soaked in blood, and cradled Alba’s face. “You let me feel love again. That unconditional love that only you are capable of giving. That love that feels warm, all-consuming, like everything that’s right with the world. You found it in you to forgive me, even when I wouldn’t have forgiven myself. You’ve changed my life for the better. Even when I didn’t deserve your warmth, you provided it selflessly. My sun… My love.”

Alba couldn’t go any further without speaking. “Annie, please- please don’t leave me, I beg you- we still have so much to do together. What about having kids? What about healing together? Please, I- I need more sunrises next to you, more sundowns spent at your side. I can’t end like this. I can’t- I can’t live without you.”

Ana’s eyes reflected the pain in Alba’s own, knowing that so much would be missed. “My dearest, I’m so sorry. I wish we had more time together. I wish we got to grow old and die of old age in the same bed, by each other’s side. I wish it wouldn’t end like this. But I can feel my time running out. My love, please, mourn me however you wish. But I must beg you, whatever you do, please, _live._ For you. For me. For both of us. I will always be with you. Live a full life. Meet me in the afterlife with a smile from all you got to experience.” Ana caressed Alba’s face, her arm slowly weakening and her voice growing quieter.

“I will find you again. I promise.”

Her hand fell.

The light left her eyes, which now just stared blankly at Alba’s face.

Alba’s light left her eyes too.

His moon was gone.

There was no reason to shine anymore.

A scream ripped through the air, so filled with pain and hurt and heartbreak and pure despair that it cut straight through the hearts of even the most feral demons.

Alba didn’t sleep that night.

Not when Ana’s blood stuck to their skin like hopelessness sticks to those who have experienced loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I certainly enjoyed writing this to make my friends suffer. Ana belongs to @oraclewitchana on Twitter, and Alba belongs to me, @wtfgaylittleowl. Love y'all!


End file.
